When It All Falls Apart
by FalconDance
Summary: [TwoShot: BrooklynxOC] One girl, the imperfect outcast. One boy, the popular boy next door. Best friends forever and nothing more, right? Well, opposites attracts...


**TITLE: When It All Falls Apart **

**

* * *

**

BY:_ PRETTY AS A CAR CRASH_  
(Old username: BlackDranzerGurl)

**_

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Beyblade (if i did, I'd be on a shopping spree). I own Cayleah Hiwatari (my OC) and the plot. Song credits goes to **THE VERONICAS**. Their song is called "_When it all falls apart_." The song lyrics are centered and in _italics_, the first two sentences start off in the flashback, and will continue on until the next chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

**Warning:** Extra cheesy / dramatic. Don't like, don't read.

She had to do it today. Today, she was not going to run away. She was going to walk right up to him and confess her feelings towards him; nothing was going to stop her. Cayleah sighed, who was she kidding? Brooklyn would never ever like her. He was her best friend, the only person that cared about her, the only reason she was still alive.

Unfortunately, her chances with him were slim.

Imagine your average blond hair, blue tipped high school girl: intelligent, presentable and friendly — except an outcast. Which popular, cute-guy-next-door would want to date her? Cayleah didn't even understand why Brooklyn bothered to help her anyway.

----------------------------

» Flashback «

Drip, drop. Drip, drop.

"Three cheers for winning the fourth tournament in a row! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!" The blonde covered her ears with the sleeves of her black sweater to block out the noise. Did they have to be so loud? She could hear them (two floors below) all the way from the roof!

Cayleah growled in annoyance, lying down on the humid ground from her sitting position. The sapphire eyed girl was too embarrassed to go downstairs and celebrate with the beybladers. She humiliated herself enough by trying to convince Kai that they were twins and he got brainwashed, but she had no proof or evidence that they were, so he just pushed her away.

Beyblading was another thing. Her bit beast was the infamous Black Dranzer, so everyone immediately thought of her as the 'bad guy' and Boris' pet — which was so not true. She made it to the finals after defeating the Blitzkrieg Boys for the spot, but even before she battled Tyson, she knew she had no chance of winning against the Beyblader's determination and teamwork for she had no team; no one to back her up and help her.

After the tournament (now), she lost her happiness.

She knew that she wasn't welcomed to the celebration party anyway. Nobody liked her. Who would? She regretted ever entering the tournament.

"I'm in Hell." she grumbled as she closed her eyes and used her arm to shield her face from the raindrops that dripped down her warm, slightly rose colour face.

"Now, such a young, beautiful girl shouldn't be thinking such negative thoughts."

I'm having the day from hell,  
It wasn't all going so well (before you came).

Cayleah's sapphire coloured eyes opened to see a pair of cerulean eyes starring back at her. It was a boy with bright tangerine coloured hair holding his see-through umbrella over the both of them. His aura seemed so calm; his face glowed brightly against the sombre sky. "Angel?" The boy gave her a strange look. "Pardon?" he asked. Cayleah continued to look at his face with a blank expression.

"You're in the wrong place. This is Hell, not Heaven."

Cayleah was instantly awe-strucked when she heard the 'angel's' elegant, rhythmic laugh. "Thank you for the compliment, but unfortunately I am no angel." he chuckled. Cayleah's sapphire eyes darted from the sky, back to the boy. "Your eyes are like the sky, except on a sunny day. Are you sure you're not from Heaven?" asked Cayleah with a dazed character.

The angel laughed his musical laugh and shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure. You might want to stand up; you'll catch a cold in that skirt." The blonde looked at her skirt with a confused look, and then sat up with a shocked expression as if she woke up when the cold hit her.

She then instantly recognized him as Brooklyn Kingston - the boy that battled her brother. She blushed fiercely and looked away from him. _'I can't believe I called him an angel!'_ she thought miserably. For once, someone was nice to her, but she just had to give off the impression of a crazy, psycho person.

The apricot-haired boy smiled a crooked smile and held out his hand in front of her. "Here, I'll help you." Cayleah couldn't help but notice how his face seemed to glow in the sun... wait, sun? The blonde looked up at the sky to see the last few raindrops fall before a rainbow appeared in the cloudless, translucent sky.

Brooklyn was startled when he saw tears forming in the girl's eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Large, teary eyes starred at him. "You liar," she sobbed. Who else can make someone feel loved and suddenly create a rainbow in the sky with their presence? His heart skipped a beat at her next reply.

"You _are_ an angel."

» End of Flashback «

----------------------------

Cayleah sighed once again as she closed her locker and combed her fingers through her hair. Okay, so the whole 'you are an angel' scene was pretty cheesy, but she had no hope in herself and actually believed that he was an angel at that moment. She didn't let go of his lending hand until he had walked her to her house.

And you told me you needed space,  
with a kiss on the side my face (not again).

It wasn't until another month until school started. During that month, she had spent every single day with Brooklyn. She didn't realize that she was 'stealing' him from his group and his friends. On the last day before school started, when Ming-Ming phoned him and complained that he never hung out with them anymore. The orange head had replied, 'because I'm busy,' and that was when she noticed she had been the one taking up all his time.

Cayleah knew his friends didn't like her. They certainly didn't express it, but then who would like her? His friends hung out with him every lunch hour and sat beside him during classes so she and Brooklyn weren't as close. Although whenever she saw him alone, she took the opportunity to hang out with him.

"Hey, Leah." Cayleah jumped in surprised, and than placed a hand over her chest when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you, Brookie. You scared me!" she laughed at herself, but stopped short when she saw the look on her best friend's face. She wished that the people at school wouldn't leave so soon after school, she didn't like awkward silences.

"I know you've been avoiding me lately, Leah. May I have a reason why?"

Cayleah froze. "Uhh..." she looked away from his eyes; she always did when she was lying. "I-I just didn't want to... bother you when you were with you friends." She replied, hoping that he'd accept the lie and go away. She was surprised he couldn't hear her heart beating like a boom-box.

Brooklyn shook his head. "I also know that you're lying right now. Even Johnny, Kai and the others noticed that you've been avoiding me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cayleah's eyes darted from his face again.

"Do you not trust me? I thought we were friends. Friends always come to each other when they have problems."

Cayleah's head snapped up. "Of course we're friends, Brookie! I just... I can't tell you." How was she suppose to say 'I've been avoiding you because I realized I'm in love with you and I want to confess,' without sounding stupid?

Brooklyn — who obviously couldn't read her mind and understand her situation — curled up his fist until the knuckles were white. "What do you mean you can't tell me!? I thought we told each other everything!" he took a deep breath as if to calm himself, and spoke again.

"I just want to help you, Cayleah."

The blonde slowly took a step back. She seen Brooklyn angry before, but it was never directed at her. He getting mad at her... it scared her. If looks could kill, she would've been long gone. "Are... are you mad at me?" she asked nervously. Brooklyn sighed. "No... I'm just... irritated seeing you like this."

"It's okay, I can handle this myself." replied Cayleah.

"See! This is what I'm trying to say! You can't handle it yourself! You always get so emotional and end up locking yourself in your room crying or you go do something incredibly stupid. I'm just trying to help you, Leah!"

She frowned, not scared anymore. What crawled up his ass and died? Brooklyn always seemed to understand everything, she didn't get why he would get so pissed off in a simple situation like this

"Are you calling me weak?" she asked, clearly offended.

She continued on before he could reply. "I don't always need your help, Kingston. I'm not useless without you. Don't go sticking your nose in other people's business, it's not polite."

"Oh, now we're on last name basis, eh?" he smirked. "Well, no need to worry about this nuisance. You'll come crawling back to me, just like you always do."

And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead).

SLAP.

He rubbed his cheek, which was now burning. Okay, the words definitely came out wrong.

"_I HATE YOU!_" she screeched and stormed away.

I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream.

Brooklyn watched her leave and raised his arms in front of him, as if trying to catch her, but slowly dropped it. What had come over him? He would have never thought he would explode in anger like that, especially with Cayleah. He dropped his head. Brooklyn couldn't help but get so worried; they came to each other for everything. Out of the blue, Cayleah started to avoid him. What was he suppose to do?

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No...

He only just discovered the feelings he had for her.

* * *

**Author note from _PRETTY AS A CAR CRASH_**: Hello to all! This is my first time writing a _real_ story since my first three attempts were just for fun. It's a two-shot fanfic, so yes, there will be another chapter (which will be the final one). I admit, this chapter is cheesy and over-dramatic, but that's how I roll (: **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**! I need opinions, ideas, and words of encouragement to help me out with the next chapter. I will update as soon as possible! **Next chapter will be twice as long.**


End file.
